


Under the mask

by Fuckmedaddy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckmedaddy/pseuds/Fuckmedaddy
Summary: After a long battle with an army of akumatized people, Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous are finally stolen. (Needless to say Hawk Moth is quite pleased with his success). Marinette and Adrien finally know the other's identities. They must go through mazes, traps, and foot soldiers to take back their Miraculous and defeat Hawk Moth once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug yelped in panic. Cat Noir immediately tuned his head. His lady was being surrounded by multiple of the Akumatized soldiers. He gave his battle partner one last good swing and jumped down. "Well that's not a fair fight!" He shouted, jumping down on a soldier. He pulled out the Akuma and Ladybug de-evilized it.

"Bye bye little butterfly!" She said with more haste than usual. She swung her yo-yo arround another soldier, pulling her down and knocking her and the Akuma out.

"I'm starting to get tired, this is harder than last time. Wanna go for lunch later?" Cat Noir said to her with a smirk. 

"Not now kitty, we have to keep up with them." Ladybug said with frustration.

One of the reasons this was worse is because all of the other Miraculous users had been defeated in some way already. Most were laying around in the streets unconscious.

They and the world around them were all terribly worried. Nadia was hastily recording the whole thing, while worring for Manon.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were coved in scrapes and bruises that just kept coming.

Their Miraculous started beeping. They grunted and chose to ignore it, they had other things to worry about now.

They rushed towards the crowd, knocking through them like bowling pins one after another, but they never seemed to stop.

One reached and grabbed hold of Cat Noir by the abdomen, squeezing him like a gogurt. Cat noir groaned and sputtered. Coughed and wheezed in multiple attempts to breathe. Until finally his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped down in the soldiers hands.

"No!" Lady bug screamed in horror, temporarily forgetting about what she was supposed to be doing.

Another soldier quickly saw the golden opportunity and snatched her up. Ladybug tried to fight her, but her grip was hard and tight. She slammed Ladybug into the ground earning her more bruises and scrapes, and perhaps broken bones.

"No this can't be it." She wheezed

She got one last look at the unconscious and and now blue Cat Noir, before the world went completely black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up confused in an unknown place.

"Ugh. Huh." Marinette groaned as she woke up. Her vision was blurry and her head ached with a horrible, steady, and throbbing pain. She grabbed her skull to deal with the recoil and slowly tried to stand up.

The room was tiny with a low ceiling and it was pitch black and very cold. She wasn't tied up and other than her head had smaller aches all over her body. "Tikki spots on!" She croaked, her throat seemed damaged. She tried again, but nothing happened. 

"Tikki?" She said and with panic scrambled for her ears.

"My Miraculous.. They're gone!" She said breathlessly and made the realisation. "And that means that Hawkmoth has Tikki." 

She slumped down to the floor with her hands dangling by her sides in shock. She stared off into the dark space for a moment, but then the hard throbs in her head reminded her of something.

"No! I can't just sit here like this, there are people and Kwamis to save!" She tried to encourage herself, tightly closing her right fist.

"Cat Noir! Cat Noir!" She called to him loudly. The yelling only made her pain worse. "Ugh." But she knew that she had to keep going.

"Cat Noir!" She called out to him again, but there was no answer.

"I guess I'm on my own this time." She muttered. She had been so used to Tikki being there that talking aloud when it seemed that no one else was there seemed natural, but now there really was no one.

She felt around her pockets and thankfully found her phone. She scoffed at the fact that it was still thers, but it was quite the relief. She turned om the flashlight feature and carefully looked for a way out.

The door was tightly sealed, not even the smallest amout of light crept in, and the lock seemed to be on the outside. She sighed deeply. "So not this way then."

She shone the flashlight again and found a square on the ceiling. There was no latch. "Worth a try." She said to herself.

She stood on her tip-toes to reach the ceiling causing an aching pain in her head and joints, but she powered through it. Ever so slightly opening the hatch.

She wedged her phone into the tiny opening and with all her strength, pulled herself up to the ceiling and through the door.

This time it was a long white hallway and the floors were covered in other white hatches. No Akuma-soldiers guarded the area. She was thankful about that mistake. She looked for anything that might indicate where Cat Noir was. 

All of the hatches had Cat Noir's name on it, including the one that she had come out of.

She gulped in confusion and anxiety and went to open the other hatches. "How do I find out which one is the real one?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to help Marinette find him.

Adrien groggily came halfway to his senses. He saw bright blue and red and his vision seemed to flicker in and out. His chest stung and ached woth every single breath he took. As soon as he tried to sat up, blood came up his throat. His ribs were crushed and his head and chest were pounding. He could just barely breathe.

His cell had a tiny bit of light creeping through the door and ceiling. The hatch on the ceiling was slight open, but he was too weak to reach it.

"Plagg Claws out!" He wheezed, causing him to dry heave. Nothing happened and Plagg didn't even respond..

"My ring is gone." He thought. He looked up at the ceiling just over his head. "Am I going to die here?"

"Cat Noir! Cat Noir!" He heard Ladybug shout to him. "She's here." He thought. He tried to call out back to her, but as soon as he got out "lady" he started coughing and wheezing again.

"Oh no." He thought. Ladybug kept calling him and he couldn't answer. He heard her crawl up to the surface and walk over his hatch. "No no no!" He thought in panic. He knew that if he couldn't speak he had to do something, Ladybug was walking farther and farther away from him.

He trembled and shakily climbed up to his feet, coughing, wheezing and dry heaving the whole way up. He tried not to fall, but getting barely any oxygen and his injuries were making it difficult.

At last he stood up as straight as he could, his whole body crying for help. "I have to do this." He thought with another breaking wheeze.

With all the strength that he could muster, he pounded on the hatch.

He heard ladybug turn around. He smiled shakily. "She heard me." He pounded again and again. Ladybug came closer. She walked away briefly and he beat the hatch again. Until Ladybug stood on his hatch. She could feel the vibrations from his desperate pounding.

"Cat Noir?" She asked for confirmation. He pounded in response. She dug her hands under the cracks in the door and pulled that hatch up.

She grabbed Cat Noir's hand and slowly pulled him up, but when she saw his face, she nearly dropped him. 

"Adrien?" She asked in complete and utterly confusion. "Marine-" He started making the horrible coughing and whezzing noises again, spitting dark red blood onto the white floor. 

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?!" She shouted with panic. He started gasping for air, holding onto his chest with his free hand and tears spilled out of his big green eyes.

"Hold on Adrien!"

Marinette hoisted him up and laid him on the floor just as he lost consciousness once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After figuring a few things out, Marinette and Adrien finally start their quest to regain their Miraculous.

Adrien rolled his eyes and started wak e up again.

"Adrien? Adrien!" 

He snapped his eyes open, he looked up at Marinet who was worridly hovering over him. She wasn't wearing her jacket, just her white short sleeved shirt.

Adrien looked down and saw her black jacket tied tightly around his chest.

"To keep your ribs in place." She explained with discomfort.

Adrien set his tired head back down on the floor. "So you're Ladybug." He muttered.

A huge red blush rushed to Marinette's face. "Oh! Um! No! Of course not!" She waved her hands in the air frantically, as if to push away the statement. "I uh, just happened to be in the same place. I-"

Adrien frowned and put his left hand up to stop her. "Don't just don't, we don't have time for this anymore. We know who's who now." He told her as the blush faded. "Now we have to figure out how to get out of here and how to get our Miraculous back."

His voice was strained and weak and from what she had seen the rest of him was pretty beat up.

"Can you stand?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "No not anymore." 

"I guess I should carry you." 

Adrien cringed, "You can try,"

Gradually she pulled him up by his underarms. "Ooh he's kinda funky." She thought, but at this point she couldn't really blame him.

She pulled his arms over her shoulders and some how was able to pull his body onto her back. He wasn't vey heavy, but he was heavier than her, so he was hard to lift.

She sighed in relief. "Am I in your ribs?" She asked him. "No."  
"Okay, I guess we should go now."

She was as careful as she could be, but with every step that she took she felt him tense up. He seemed to refuse to voice his pain like how he was with his distant father, but she could feel it. She almost didn't want to step foward, but she knew that she had to carry them out.

They finally came across a dimly lit, long hallway.

"This looks familiar." Adrien lightly whipered.

Marinette nodded, but didn't respond otherwise.

As they walked down the hall it seemed to become darker yet darker with every step Marinette took. Water dripped by (and in) their ears and puddled at Marinette's feet. It made her extremely nervous especially now that she realized that both of their lives were in her hands.

She took one more step and the square tile that her foot landed on light up blue.

"What?" She whispered. She couldn't see it, but Adrien frowned at it.

More tiles lit up, blues, greens, yellows, reds, and so on.

She stepped on the next red tile in her path. A loud buzzer sound was made and the tile sunk into the ground. The blue tiles decreased.

"I think I need to only step on the blue ones" She said to Adrien. "Sounds like a good idea." He wheezed.  
"Maybe you should stop talking." She told him nervously.

She stepped onto a blue tile next to the space where the red one had been, but when her foot landed the blue tiles order changed, becoming farther and farther apart.

"Sorry, I think that this'll rock your ribs a lot." She apologized in advance.

"Just do it." He said, gritting his teeth to brace for the pain.

"Okay."

She jumped to the nearest blue tile, and the next. She could feel Adrien holding his breath and tried to hurry this up. The tile continued to space out. Until the last one was five feet away.

"I don't know if I can make this one. If I can't I'll throw you to the other side. Can you handle it? She said to Adrien.

"Yeah, but are you sure about this?" He asked her. 

"Of course, someone's gotta stop Hawkmoth in, we whatever he's planning to do with our Miraculous." She told him with certainty.

She prepared herself for the jump. She stepped back slightly. "I'm don't have the powers of ladybug anymore, but she's still me!" She told herself.

She jumped up high into the air and swung her legs foward. Her foot was close to the blue tile. Her toes touched it briefly, before she and Adrien fell spread eagle onto at least twenty other tiles. 

"Oh no." She said. The ground began to shake, with haste she stood up and grabbed Adrien. Forgetting to be careful of his ribs, she quickly swung him over her back.

He grunted loudly in pain. "Ouch." And gritted his teeth again.

She started to run away and looked back as the floor tiles right on her heels broke and fell down into the abyss below.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onto the next trap

Rows on rows of tiles fell. Marinette ran as fast as she could to avoid them.

"Hang on Adrien, I'm sure it'll stop soon." While she said Adrien's name, she was really trying to reassure herself. It was harder to keep up with things like this without Tikki.

"Right." He muttered. He looked behind him as dust flew up from the tiles and heard crashing noises from the floor.

"Reminds me of fake love." He said.

"What?" Marinette asked him.

Adrien sucked in his teeth. "Nothing."

The bouncing of the running and vibrations from the noise were hard on his ribs and that was even harder to ignore. He prayed for it to stop soon.

Marinette clutched harder onto Adrien as she made a long jump. In mid air everything seemed to stop for one second. Adrien wanted to scream, but his piercing ribs would not let him.

Marinette landed unsteadily on her feet.

"Hey um, I think we made it." She said breathlessly.

"God have mercy on my soul." Adrien grumbled.

"Yeah, sorry about the rough landing." Marinete quickly started on. "Well, onto the next trap."

"Uuuuuugghhhh"


End file.
